Discipline
by SOGH1963
Summary: Jake has been acting out since Elizabeth and Lucky's divorce. Will his father be able to discipline him... his REAL father. I do not own General Hospital or any of it's characters.


_**Discipline**_

**Summary: **Jake has been acting out since Elizabeth and Lucky's divorce. Will his father be able to control him… his REAL father?

**Note:** Jake is 15 years old. Cameron is 17 years old. Aiden is 12 years old. Everyone figured out that Lucky is Aiden's father. Jake knows that Jason is his father. Jason went to protect Brenda and Rome and when he left her there, she said "I hate you." Some of the language used may not be suitable for young children.

**Chapter 1: The Divorce**

The alarm clock buzzed as Lucky awoke. He gently woke Elizabeth up, but she had a rough night and she didn't want to be woken up. She started yelling at Lucky, when Aiden came in. Aiden was upset because he'd never seen his parents fight like this before. Elizabeth and Lucky thought they calmed Aiden down, but Aiden told Cameron and Jake that he was worried that their parents were getting a divorce. Cameron remembered the last time Elizabeth and Lucky fought like this. He was 5 years old and Jake was 3 years old and Lucky wasn't living with Elizabeth and they would go back and forth, but he didn't want to worry his little brothers. Lucky and Elizabeth called the boys downstairs and the boys ran down the stairs to see Elizabeth and Lucky standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Lucky and Elizabeth told the boys to sit down. As the three boys sat down, Cameron noticed the suitcases by the door but he didn't say anything. Lucky turned to the boys and said "I'm going away." Cameron looked at his little brothers, knowing what his father meant by that. "How long will you be gone?" asked Aiden. "Well I'm going to be moving out" said Lucky. "Your father and I have decided to get a divorce, but you will get to see both of us equally" said Elizabeth. Cameron, Jake and Aiden seemed upset. Jake told them that he had a lot of homework to do and then he ran up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and sat on his bed with tears streaming down his face.

Back downstairs, Aiden started to cry and Cameron told his parents that he was going to take his brothers for a drive. Cameron told Aiden to go get Jake from upstairs and when he was gone, Elizabeth and Lucky looked at Cameron and nodded. He told them that he was going to try to convince his brothers that the divorce was for the best and told them to do what they had to do.

Meanwhile upstairs, Aiden approached Jake's room and saw the door closed. Aiden knocked on the door and said "Jake. It's Aiden." Aiden opened the door to see Jake sitting on the bed. "Are you okay?" asked Aiden. "Ya. I'm fine. You?" asked Jake. "Well to be honest. I'm depressed. Why do they have to get a divorce?" asked Aiden. "Don't know, but we'll get through it together" said Jake. "Cam is taking us for a drive. Come on" said Aiden. Jake grabbed his sweater from the desk chair and headed for the door. Aiden and Jake headed downstairs to meet Cameron who was waiting with the car keys in his hands. "Let's go" said Cameron. "I call shotgun" said Aiden. Jake and Aiden began fighting over who would get to ride shotgun when Cameron said "No one rides shotgun. Now let's go." The three boys headed out the door and into the car.

As Cameron drove, the boys talked about how they felt about the divorce. Then they decided to go to Kelly's for some of Mike's famous cookies. They arrived at Kelly's and Mike asked them how they were doing and they told Mike about Elizabeth and Lucky's divorce and he said that the cookies were on the house. The boys took the cookies and headed for the door when Jason walked in. Jason asked them how they were doing and they mentioned the divorce. Jason said how sorry he was and reminded the three of them could always turn to Jason. The boys headed out and Jason went to go talk to Mike. Jason told Mike about his concerns for the Spencer boys. They were all like Jason's kids and he hated seeing Elizabeth and Lucky go through a divorce because that is hurting the boys. Mike told Jason to just be there for them when they needed him because that's all he could do. Jason's phone rang and he answered it. "Ya. I'll be right there" Jason said into the phone. He took the cookies, put the money on the countertop and walked out.

**Chapter 2: Acting Out**

A few days later, Jake and Cameron were in the school halls discussing their parents divorce when a group of boys came over to them and said "So what did your mom do this time?" Jake looked at them and said "Why do you assume my mom did anything wrong?" One of the boys said "Your mom has been the Port Charles slut since your little brother was born. She was unstable and she almost tried to commit suicide. Your dad obviously can't handle your freak show mother." Cameron told them not to call their mom a freak show and they just continued with it. Jake clenched his fists together and his face was turning red from anger. Jake took a swing at the boy. Cameron tried to stop him, but Jake just shoved him out of the way and kept punching the boy. The principal came and broke up the fight. Jake didn't have a scratch on him, but the boy was on the ground with his nose and upper lip bleeding. The principal told Cameron and he other 2 boys to get to class and told Jake to come with him. The principal helped the other boy up and they walked to the office.

The nurse took the bloody boy into the room and the principal told Jake to have a seat in his office. The principal closed the door and told Jake to explain everything that happened. Jake explained how he and Cameron were talking about their parents divorce when the boys walked up to them and started calling his mother a freak show. "No one insults my mother without getting a beating. I love my mother and no one is going to insult her on my watch" Jake said like Elizabeth's proud son. The principal was saying that he understands why Jake did it, but none the less he did beat up another student. The principal called Lucky and Elizabeth and told them to get to the school so they could talk about Jake's suspension. Jake was kind of worried about what this would do to his records. He was a straight "A" student and he was planning on becoming a cop like his dad. He wouldn't be able to become a cop with a suspension for beating up another student on his record.

10 minutes later, Lucky and Elizabeth showed up and were wondering what happened. The principal explained everything and Lucky was trying to cut a plea deal with the principal, but the principal was insisting that Jake be suspended for a week. Elizabeth stepped in and said "Look. I know Jake did wrong and he should pay the consequences…" Jake interrupted her, but she just held her hand to him to signal him to stop. "But, I think you should give him another chance. Don't put this on his record. Let him be suspended for a week and when he comes back, I guarantee that his behavior will improve." Lucky and Jake looked at Elizabeth like she was crazy. "He will have some different influences" Elizabeth said. The principal agreed to Elizabeth's terms and Elizabeth took Jake home and Lucky went back to work.

In the car, they drove by Elizabeth's house. Jake turned to Elizabeth and asked where they were going. Elizabeth told him that she had to check on something and she continued to drive. Jake looked out the window as Elizabeth started telling him how misbehaved he was and Jake told her why he punched the other boy out. Elizabeth told him not to fight people on the count on her. Then she pulled into a parking spot. Jake looked at the building and it said "Harborview Towers." Elizabeth told Jake to stay in the car and she left into the building.

**Chapter 3: You Need Discipline**

Elizabeth knocked on the door and Sam opened it. "Oh. Hey Sam" said Elizabeth. "Hey Elizabeth" said Sam. Things were awkward between Sam and Elizabeth for the last 15 years because of the affairs. "Is Jason here?" asked Elizabeth. "He just stepped out. Come on in" said Sam. Elizabeth walked in and Sam told her to sit. They both sat next to each other on the couch and Elizabeth explained why she was here. Jason opened the door with a look of shock on his face as he looked at Elizabeth and Sam sitting there and they weren't beating each other up.

Sam left and Elizabeth told Jason what happened with Jake. "So can you help?" asked Elizabeth. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to help" said Jason. "You take Jake in for a week. You discipline him. Lucky and I just can't handle him, but you can. Please Jason. Don't make me beg" said Elizabeth. Jason agreed to discipline Jake, but he wasn't making any promises on the outcome coming out the way Lucky and Elizabeth wanted. Elizabeth thanked him and walked out of the door and toward the elevator.

She got in the car and Jake asked questions about what she was doing up in his father's Penthouse. She wondered how Jake knew where she was. He told her that it didn't take a genius to know where she was. He just wanted to know why she was talking to his father. She told him that Jason was going to look after Jake for at least a week and Jake would be disciplined. Jake wasn't thrilled about leaving his brothers, his mom and his dad; but Jason was cool. Jake would be able to get away with anything.

They arrived at Elizabeth's house and Elizabeth told Jake to go upstairs and pack. Jake ran up the stairs to go pack. Moments later he came down with a suitcase. "I'm ready to go to dad's" Jake said. Elizabeth and Jake headed out door and into the car. Elizabeth drove and told Jake to be on his best behavior and he told her that he would. Jake had never spent more than a few hours with Jason, so he never really knew how Jason acts. Jake really only knew that Jason was a mobster (but his cover was a coffee importer) and that he was dating Sam McCall. They arrived at Harborview Towers and Elizabeth got out of the car and pulled Jake's suitcase out of the back seat. Elizabeth and Jake walked into the building and headed up to Jason's Penthouse. Jake told Elizabeth she could go. Elizabeth gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and reminded him to behave. Jake said "Ewww. Mom do you have to kiss me good-bye all the time." Elizabeth waved good-bye and walked off. Jake knocked on the door and called out "Dad. It's me Jake. You there?" Jason came to open the door. Jake gave him a hug and said "Great to see you dad." Jason looked at him and said "It's great to see you too, but this is not going to be fun. Your mother has agreed to let you stay here because you need discipline and apparently I'm the one to discipline you." Sam walked in the door. "Oh hey Jake. Good to see you" she said. Jake went to go give her a hug. Sam was like Jake's second mom. Sam has been there for Jake throughout his life because she was with Lucky at one point. Jason walked Jake upstairs and showed him his room. Jake set his suitcase down on the bed and started to unpack. Jason told Jake to come downstairs for Chinese once he was done unpacking and he left Jake in the room.

While Jake was upstairs unpacking, Jason was downstairs with Sam. Spinelli came to the Penthouse and said "Gracious greetings Stone Cold. Goddess. Look I need assistance from Fair Samantha on a case" Spinelli said. Sam looked at Jason. She was apologizing through her eyes. "Go" said Jason. Sam kissed Jason on the lips, grabbed her black leather jacket and followed Spinelli out the door. Jason set the Chinese food on the table and sat down. Jake came running down the stairs and over to the couch where Jason was sitting. "Where's Sam?" asked Jake. "She had to go to the office, so it's just dinner for two" said Jason. Jake and Jason started to eat when Jake looked at Jason. "Dad. Sam leaves for the office quite a bit. That must upset you" said Jake. "Jake. Sam and I may run on different paths, but she has work just like I do. I don't stop her from doing work and she doesn't stop me" said Jason. Jake looked at Jason and then continued to eat his food.

**Chapter 4: Smarten Up**

A few days later, Jason let Jake go to the park, which was a few minutes away from the Harborview Towers, with his brothers. Jake, Cameron and Aiden were playing catch when the same boys at the school came. Jake started to give attitude to the boys and Cameron turned to Aiden and said "Go to Jason's. Tell him to get to the park." Aiden ran toward Harborview Towers while Cameron told Jake to cool it. "Are you kidding? I'm just getting started" said Jake and then the boy lunged toward Jake. Jake grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Wow. You're just like your father… your REAL father" said the boy. "Oh no. That's where you're wrong. See if I was like my real father, I would have a gun pointed at you and you would probably be dead. My real father can take one shot and kill his target" said Jake as he dropped the boy to the ground.

Aiden and Jason showed up just in time. "Jake leave him alone… NOW!" said Jason as he walked over to them and pulled Jake off of the boy. "Great dad. Now pull out your gun and shoot him" said Jake. "I'm not going to shoot anybody" said Jason as he helped the boy up. "Go" said Jason to the boy and the boy took off. "Hey Cam. Take Aiden home" said Jason and Cameron and Aiden left. Jason told Jake to sit down on the bench. Jake sat down and Jason paced back and forth. "Jacob Martin Spencer…" said Jason. "Uh oh. I don't like the sound of that" Jake interrupted. "You can't go around taking your anger out physically" said Jason. "Why? That's what you do. You shoot people that make you mad" said Jake. "Look. My life was complicated. You have a family that cares about you. That's something I never had" said Jason. "You had the Quartermaines. They love family or at least that's what Edward parades around town saying. So don't tell me you never had family. You had more of a family than I do" said Jake in an outraged voice. "Jacob! Your family loves you. Your mom, Lucky, Cam, Aiden and even me. We all love you and we always will. Trust me Jake. I wish my childhood was like yours" said Jason. "My family doesn't love me and you sure don't love me. That's why you had nothing to do with my life" said Jake. "You better smarten up and stop disrespecting the people who love you. Me, your mom, Lucky and your brothers. What kind of example are you setting for Aiden. You're supposed to be his big brother." said Jason in an outraged voice. Jake just looked at Jason as he thought that staying with Jason was not going to be what he expected.

**Chapter 5: I Love You**

Jake looked at Jason and said "I wasn't expecting you to be like this." Jason looked at Jake and he said "I love you Jake and I know this is hard to believe. I'm yelling at you because I love you. I don't want you to be like me. If you don't believe me ask your cousin Michael." Jake got up and gave Jason a hug. "I love you dad" said Jake. Just then Jason's phone rang and he answered it. "I'm going to hang out at the park with Jake." Then he hung up the phone. "Who was that?" asked Jake. "Sam. She came back from the office and she wanted to see me, but I want to spend time with my only son. So come on. Let's throw the ball around" said Jason. "Actually. I'm tired and I think Sam wants to see you. Come on dad. Sam is gorgeous, don't give her a chance to get away. Come on, we can go to the park when it's good for you. I got 3 days left before I have to go back to school and… home to mom and Lucky and Cam and Aiden. If you love me, you'll go to Sam. I know it makes no sense, but just do it" said Jake. "Okay then. You get your smarts from your mother. Thanks for this, but I feel bad not to be able to spend time with you. Before we go, I want to explain something to you" said Jason as they both walked over to the bench. Jason explained that he didn't want to put Jake in any danger and that was the only reason why he wasn't there for Jake. "It doesn't matter. I actually appreciate that you had the courage to do that. I could never give my child away. To see that child grow up without you. I would be heartbroken if I was in your situation. I love what you did for me and I love you" said Jake. They got up from the bench and headed for Harborview Towers.

When they arrived at the Penthouse, Cameron was waiting outside. "Hey. Go spend time with your big brother" said Jason. "I'll be awhile so you and Sam can have some time alone" said Jake. Jason laughed and thanked Jake. Jason went inside and Jake left with his big brother. Sam was sitting on the couch when Jason walked in. "You'll never guess who came by earlier" said Sam sounding more depressed than thrilled. "Oh man. Carly. She just doesn't get that I love you. I should go set her straight for the 1,000,000th time…" said Jason, outraged. "No. Not Carly" said Sam. "Then who?" asked Jason. "Brenda. Brenda Barrett. She said she needed to see you because she had a change of heart" said Sam. Jason looked worried. He knew what that meant, he just hoped that it wasn't true. "She'll be back. She said it was important that she got it out in the open. Just one question, what did she mean when she said 'a change of heart.'" Jason was just about to answer, when Sam's phone rang. It was Spinelli. He needed help on the case. Sam told Jason that she had to go and that she'll be back in 5 minutes. She told him that she loved him and he returned the comment. Sam kissed him and walked out.

Jason paced back and forth as he tried to figure out what he was going to say to Brenda. He wasn't Brenda's biggest fan, but her heart has been broken so many times that he had to let her down slowly. There was a knock on the door and Jason went to open it. "Surprise!" shouted Brenda. Jason looked disappointed to see her. "Jason. I need to talk to you. It's about what happened in Rome" said Brenda. Brenda walked in and sat on the couch. Jason sat down next to her and she looked at him. "Jason. I know I said that I hated you, but I thought about what happened and how you saved me and I realized something. I'm not sure how to tell you this so I'll just come out and say it. I love you. Yes I love you!" she said. Jason looked at the door to see Sam standing there. Sam had tears streaming down her face as she anxiously awaited his response to that. "Brenda. You never loved me, so why the change of heart?" asked Jason. "The drugging in Rome. You saved me. I never really pictured that you would save me" said Brenda. "Ya isn't Jason great" said Sam as she walked in. "Jason. What's your response to her comment?" asked Sam. Jason looked at both Sam and Brenda and said "I love Sam with all my heart and nothing is going to change that. Brenda I know why you are insisting that you love me. You hate being alone and Sonny and Jax have moved on so I'm the one left. Face you don't really love me" said Jason. Brenda looked at Jason. She knew that he was right. She did hate being alone and Jax and Sonny moved on, but so did Jason. She had nobody and it was driving her crazy. The room went into an awkward silence.

Meanwhile in the park, Cameron was telling Jake that Jessica had a crush on him. Jake had never been on a date and no one really liked him. He had to admit that he liked Jessica… a lot. Jessica came to the park and told Jake that she would love to hang out with him at some point. Jake agreed to go out with her. Jake asked her if she would like to come to his place and have something to eat and she agreed. Jake had to warn her who his father was, but she didn't care. She liked Jake. The two of them talked as they walked toward Harborview Towers. Jake said something that got Jessica to admit that she loved Jake. She was so embarrassed that she said that, until Jake returned the comment. They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked into each other's eyes. Jake and Jessica leaned into kiss each other. They continued to walk hand-in-hand.

Jake knocked on the door to the Penthouse and Jason opened it. Jake looked in to see Sam and some other woman standing there. Jason asked who his friend was and Jake told Jason everything. Jason congratulated Jake and told him to come in. Jason introduced Jake to Brenda when Jessica's phone rang. "Mom. Do I have to come home now?... Can't they wait?... Fine!" she said into her phone. "I got to go Jake. I'll see you around. Call me" she said to Jake. "Bye Mr. Morgan. Ms. McCall. Ms. Barrett" she said as she looked at everyone of them. They said good-bye to her and Jake walked Jessica home. Brenda left and Sam looked at Jason. "Did you mean what you said? You know, how you love me with all your heart" she asked. Jason walked over to her and kissed her. "Does that answer it?" asked Jason. "I hate being like this. I don't want to be the jealous girlfriend, but I feel threatened when your ex-wife shows up saying she loved you" said Sam. "You don't need to feel threatened" said Jason. "It's funny because most people feel threatened when an ex-wife comes into town and even more threatened when she says that she loves you" said Sam. Jason told her that he loved her and he would never stop. She believed him.

**Chapter 6: Stability**

Jake's suspension was over and he moved back in with Elizabeth and his brothers. He had to admit that he loved being with Jason. Jason may have been strict, but Jason was cool. Cameron and Jake headed into the school. Jake went to go check in with the principal and Cameron went to his locker. Cameron ran into the boys that his brother beat up and said "You better not mess with my brother. You know that you'll be in trouble." The boys agreed to leave Jake alone, but Cameron didn't believe it. Jake came over to Cameron and told him that he was going to try to convince Elizabeth to let him live with Jason. Jake explained that he loved his brothers, but to go back and forth from parent to parent would cause him to act out. Jake needed stability in his life and Jason could give him that but convincing Elizabeth could be a problem. Elizabeth was not an easy person to convince of anything.

In class, the teacher put up notes for the students to copy. Everyone picked up their pens and started to copy the notes… everyone except Jake. Jake had a pen and paper out, but he was scripting what he would tell his mother. He had one shot to convince Elizabeth that he should live with Jason and he had to make it work. "Jacob!" shouted a voice. Jake looked up to see his teacher standing above him. "Mr. Spencer. You are supposed to be copying the notes. There's no excuses. Please join me in the hall" said the teacher. Jake got up and walked out into the hall and the teacher told the class that she would be back inside in a few minutes and then she walked out into the hall. She asked Jake why he wasn't taking the notes and he explained to her how he wanted to live with his actual father and he had to convince his mother to let him do that. He told her that he was scripting out his lines. The teacher told him to take the notes and worry about everything else later. Jake and the teacher walked back into the classroom and Jake started to take the notes.

At the end of the day, Jake met Cameron at his locker and Jake turned on his phone. He had a text from Jason that read "I'm outside your school. I'm giving you and your brother a drive back to your mom's place." Jake told Cameron that Jason was picking them up. Cameron piled his books in his locker and they walked out of the big doors and toward the limo. Jason opened the back door to the limo as Max drove off.

They arrived at Elizabeth's house moments later. Jake and Cameron said good-bye to Jason and then they walked inside. Jake told Elizabeth that he had to talk to her. Elizabeth sat down on the couch and Jake sat next to her and said "I was thinking that maybe it would be better if I live with Jason. I mean he is my real father and he did manage to discipline me." Elizabeth looked at him and asked "Jake. Why do you want to leave me and your brothers?" Jake looked at Elizabeth, who was practically in tears from the thought that her son wanted to leave her, and said "Mom. I love you, Cam and Aiden but dad and I share a special connection and he cares about me like you do. But I can't deal with this divorce. I need to be somewhere with no fighting. That place I need to be is with Sam and dad." Elizabeth told Jake that he was going to live with her and that was final. Jake stomped his way up the stairs and into his room. He pulled his suitcase out of the closet and placed it on his bed. He began to pack all of his things into the suitcase. Jake opened his window to his bedroom and threw his suitcase out the window. He went into Aiden's room and said that he loves him and to be careful. Then he went into Cameron's room and told him to be nice to Aiden. Then he went downstairs. Elizabeth was reading her book and Jake quietly left the house. Jake started to wheel his suitcase down the long driveway and headed to the main roads.

After walking for about half an hour, dragging his suitcase behind him, Jake finally arrived at his final destination. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. Jake opened the door to find the house empty. He saw Sam's jacket lying on the couch and he realized that he wasn't alone. "Dad. It's me" shouted Jake to the top of the stairs. "He can't say I didn't warn him" Jake mumbled to himself and he opened Jason's closet and put on Jason's leather jacket. He didn't want to become like his father, but he loved the jacket. Sam and Jason came down the stairs and saw Jake sitting on the couch. Sam nudged Jason and pointed to the suitcase. Sam snuck up behind Jake and said "Boo!" Jake jumped off the couch and said "Are you okay?" asked Sam. "Ya. I'm fine" Jake said sounding unsure of himself. "I'm going to go. I'll see you later Jake" said Sam as she gave him a hug. "By the way, you look good in that jacket. Just like your father" Sam said. Then Sam walked over to Jason and gave him a kiss and said "I love you." Then she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Good luck" in his ear. Then she left. "So you here for a visit?" asked Jason. "Dad. Don't pretend you never noticed the suitcase. I'm here to stay" said Jake. Jason said that he had to call Elizabeth and Jake insisted that he didn't. Jason knew at that very moment that Jake hadn't informed Elizabeth of his plan to move in with Jason, but Jason had to be a responsible father and call Elizabeth. "Dad you can't! I need stability and mom and Lucky can't give me that. All I hear is arguing. I need to be here with you. No one argues in this house. Come on dad. Let me stay. Please!" Jake shouted. Jason explained that he had to call Elizabeth, but he would convince her to let Jake stay with him. Jake kept trying to convince Jason not to do it, when Jason turned to Jake and said "Jake! Sit down. Be quiet. I'm calling your mother and that's final!" Jason called Elizabeth as Jake sat on the couch with tears in his eyes. Jason hung up the phone and said that Elizabeth was on her way to pick Jake up. Jason said that the jacket looked good on him and Jake started to take it off. "No you keep it" said Jason. "Take it. You never loved me. For crying out loud, dad. Why did you tell mom where I was? You know I want to live with you, but she's going to take me back with her. I hate you!" cried Jake as he ran up the stairs.

Sam came in the door. "Hey. How did things go?" she asked. "He hates me" said Jason. Sam walked him over to the couch and sat down next to him. Sam asked Jason what happened and Jason explained everything to Sam and she kissed him and said "Everything is going to be okay. He's just mad" said Sam. Jason started to head for the stairs, when Sam hopped off the couch and barricaded the stairs. She said "Give him time to cool off. Jason honestly if you try to handle this now, you may make things worse" said Sam. "When will it be the right time? How will I know when I can talk to him again?" asked Jason. "Sweetheart. Jake will come to you when he's ready" said Sam. Just then there was a knock on the door. Jason went to go answer it. Elizabeth was here to get her son and when he came down the stairs he asked if he could talk to Jason alone. Elizabeth told Jake that she would be in the car and she walked out. Jake turned to Jason and said "Dad. I am still mad that you called mom, but I overreacted." Jason looked at Jake and said "No. I realize that you need the stability and even though you may not be living with me, you can always turn to me." Jake walked over to Jason and said "Thanks for looking after me." Jake headed for the door, but before he walked out he turned to Jason and said "I love you dad." Jason said "I love you too, Jake." Jake ran back into the Penthouse and gave Jason a big hug. "See you soon" said Jake. Jason waved good-bye to Jake and Jake walked out. Sam walked over to Jason and said "Told you that things would work out. He loves you." Jason and Sam kissed. Elizabeth drove Jake back to her place.


End file.
